


A Fateful Death

by UnbowedUnbentUnbrokenDreamer



Category: The Lady or the Tiger? - Frank Stockton
Genre: Death, F/M, Gen, I like messing with canon, Major character death - Freeform, Plot Twist! at end, The Lover is a cocky jerk, The Maiden behind the door is the Princess' best friend., The Princess' mind is dark, non-graphic depictions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnbowedUnbentUnbrokenDreamer/pseuds/UnbowedUnbentUnbrokenDreamer





	A Fateful Death

Her decision had been indicated in an instant, but it had been made after days and nights of anguished deliberation. She had known she would be asked; she had decided what she would answer, and, without the slightest hesitation, she had moved her hand to the right.

  


The bold youth, confident in his lover's infatuation with him, and bolstered by the crowd's admiration, strode confidently towards the door. This same arrogance would be his undoing, for no matter how much she cared for him she loathed the thought of him with another even more. To her it did not matter how sweet the vengeance would be, she did not possess the patience required to wait for them to spawn and then cause them agony by stealing the children. No, preventing the union in the first place and watching as he was torn apart by the tiger would be much less painful than watching him as he lived with that chit. Besides, she would receive the singular pleasure of watching as the insipid child who desired her lover, was destroyed by her despair.

  


So as she watched, pleased with the decision she had come to, the foolish boy finally reached the door and with a triumphant smirk began to open it, only to be torn apart by the ravenous tiger. As the gore and his screams of agony flew through the air, the mourners began to moan in tandem with the wailing of the girl behind the other door, the girl who just moments ago had had her dream of a future with the handsome youth within her grasp. Other than this the arena was stunned into a silent shock, disappointed in the outcome so sure had they been of his survival. 

  


Once the tiger had finished with its snack it continued to lurk, so starved was it for flesh; and with a wave of her hand the princess whispered into the silence,  “Bring out the girl, let us see if she would like to join her “beloved.” Fearing the king’s wrath if they dared disobey his dearest child, they did as commanded; and as the girl let out her last earthly breaths, begging and pleading to be spared, the princess smiled chillingly, her lover’s previous expression of shock and betrayal engraved upon her mind. . . But it was the words burned into her heart that were the most chilling of all.

  


**_“Cross me once scorn and rumors go flying your way, cross me twice isolation and a most humiliating display. But betray my trust and trifle with my heart, my dearest friend, and lover? Many painful deaths you shall suffer.”_ **


End file.
